TOW Monica's 30th Birthday
by BluEyes
Summary: Epilogue now up :) please read and review
1. Default Chapter

TOW Monica's 30th Birthday

Okay. London never happened. Well, they still went to London but CnM never got together. When Monica went to Chandler's room that night, he told her he'd feel like he was taking advantage of her so they didn't, um, do anything. So newayz, now it's Mon's 30th birthday and I think that's all u really need to know. Oh yeah, characters aren't mine. And right about now is when most people say that they wished they owned Matthew Perry. But how can you own him? I mean, you can own Chandler, Chandler's a character. But Matthew Perry's a person, and you can't really own another person. Um, I'll be shutting up now, sorry for ruining ur dreams of owning him, I'm sorry. Please read and review.(was that a long enough AN? LOL) 

"So Mon," Phoebe asked Monica, "what do you want for your birthday?" Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel were sitting in there usual spot at Central Perk.

"To still be 29," Monica sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm psychic, not magic, so anything else?" Phoebe rolled her eyes at Monica.

"To not think about the fact that I'm about to turn 30 and am absolutely nowhere in life. I mean, when I was a kid, I always thought I'd at least be married by now, and I don't even have a boyfriend," Monica answered, sinking back into the couch.

Just then, Chandler walked in and sat on the edge of the couch next to Monica, "So, Mon, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked and the three girls just looked at each other.

"A husband, kids, and a better job," she sighed and looked up at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if I can get all that by next Friday…anything else?"

Monica just shrugged and stood up, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later," she walked out.

"Did I do something?" Chandler asked confused.

"Well, kinda," Rachel said, "she just really doesn't want to think about turning 30, y'know, biological clock ticking and stuff."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go see if she's okay, see you guys later."

"Mon?" Chandler said walking into her apartment. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he started when he saw her sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you just came in at a bad time," Monica patted the couch next to her for him to sit down. "Know what I really want for my birthday? To not think about the fact that it's my birthday. To just stay at home alone and take a long, hot, bath, no party or anything." Chandler looked down guiltily, "There's gonna be a party, isn't there?"

"Yeah, but its supposed to be a surprise, so, shh, I didn't tell you," he smiled.

"Oh, I kind of figured."

"Hey, do you want to go out for dinner Friday?" Chandler asked, "It can be like my present for you or something."

"Um, okay. Just us?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of supposed to get rid of you for a couple hours while they decorate and stuff," he said, looking a little guilty.

"Oh," she paused, "Is that really my present from you?"

"Nice restaurant, order whatever you want. Well, to an extent," Chandler said, thinking.

Monica rolled her eyes, "okay, what time?"

"Seven," he said. "So, it's a date?"

"Yeah, in your dreams," she grinned.

"Hey, if that's all I got," he grinned back and shrugged.

~*~

"Wow, you look nice," Rachel commented when Chandler walked in wearing a nice suit. "Be back at 8:30, okay?" she added quieter and he nodded. "Okay, I have to go, be out of here soon."

""Okay," he agreed and she left.

Monica walked out of her bedroom and Chandler's jaw practically hit the floor. (Okay, how many times ahs a line like that been used in fics? Way too many, but hey, I guess I'm guilty of using it too, so...) She was wearing a black dress that tied in a halter in the back, with her hair down.

"Wow, you look…gorgeous," Chandler said after finally finding his voice.

"Thank you," she tried to hide her grin. If nothing else, it was nice to have that effect on someone. Every once in a while, she'd catch him checking her out, and even thought she thought she should be offended, she was more flattered than anything. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Chandler shrugged, looking at the clock. "We'd better go, Rachel's gonna be back soon."

"Okay. Hey, where are we going? You never said."

"Of course I didn't, silly, it's supposed to be a surprise. I figured you could at least have one real surprise tonight," he grinned, opening the door, "Don't worry, though, it's a good one."

~*~

Monica looked out the cab window, trying to figure out exactly where they were going. She only kind of recognized where they were going, it wasn't completely familiar. She only hoped that a surprise from Chandler was better than a surprise from Joey. If Joey said a nice restaurant, it'd only mean something other than fast food.

When the cab stopped, Monica immediately recognized where they were. He'd brought her to her favorite restaurant. "Oh my god, Chandler."

He just grinned and paid the driver. "Told you it was good."

"Thank you **so** muck."

"God, we haven't even got inside, yet," he said as they stepped out of the car. "You're welcome, though," he added softer, placing a hand on her bare back and leading her inside.

Monica couldn't believe he would do that. Sure, he could be sweet, but this? She'd just figured that him taking her out was his cheap and easy way out of buying her a present. "I can't believe you'd do this," she thought outloud, after they'd been seated.

Chandler just shrugged, modestly, "I just thought I'd cheer you up about turning…29 and 12 months."

Monica smiled again. "Thank you."

"You already said that."

"I know, I just," Monica trailed off, "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Making fun of," Monica answered dryly.

"Ouch," he laughed as the waiter came to take their order.

They ate dinner, talking casually and laughing and Chandler just smiled, he'd cheered her up.

"Crap!" Chandler looked down at his watch.

"What?"

"It's almost 9 and we were supposed to be back at 8:30," he said before asking for the check.

~*~

"Chandler, slow down, I can't walk that fast in heels," Monica said, trying to keep up with him. They'd ended up having to walk half the way home because a car accident was tying up traffic. "Chandler," she said, almost catching up to him, "Oww," she said and cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Chandler stopped and turned around.

'I twisted my ankle," she said, grabbing on to his arm for support and rubbing her ankle with her other hand.

"Are you okay, can u walk on it?"

"I think so," she said, but after putting weight on it decided against it. "Owww!"

"I could pee on you if it'd help," Chandler joked, causing Monica to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that. I think I blocked it from my memory."

"Here," Chandler wrapped his arm around her, both of them still laughing.

He eventually managed to help her limp back to their building. When they got there, Chandler buzzed up to signal that they were there. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Monica just looked at Chandler. "It hurts really bad, I don't know if I can walk any more," she said and then added, "Sorry for making us so late."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault," he paused, "I'll carry you, come here." Monica agreed, not having a better idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her upstairs.

"Thanks," she said as he gently put her down.

"No problem."

"And thanks for everything tonight. That was really sweet."

Chandler just shrugged, "Every once in a while I guess I do something right. Now come on, Rachel's already gonna kill me," he once again wrapped his arm around her to help her walk.

"Surprise!" everyone but Rachel yelled when they opened the door.

"Where the hell were you?" Rachel glared at Chandler.

"Traffic and then Monica twisted her ankle," he hid a grin, pleased at not having to lie.

"Smooth," Monica whispered to him.

"Oh, sorry. Happy Birthday!" she hugged Monica.

"Rach, I'd love to stand here and chat, but, I can't really stand," Monica said, grimacing.

"Sorry," Rachel smiled at her, "I'll get you some ice to put on that."

"Thanks," she said as Chandler helped her over to the couch.

Throughout the party, people would come over to Monica, either asking her about her life or telling her about something big that had just happened in theirs, and it was just making her feel worse. But despite how she was feeling, she smiled.

"I don't buy it," Chandler whispered to Monica, walking up behind her.

"What?"

"The smile. What's wrong?"

Monica didn't answer, so he sat down next to her.

"I was just thinking…" she started but trailed off. "Do you remember the day Ben was born?" she finally asked.

"Of course," Chandler said, not at all sure of where she was going with that.

"Do you remember what you said to me? What you offered?"

Chandler thought for a minute, at first have no clue what she was talking about. But then he remembered. He'd said that if neither of them were married by the time they were 40, that they'd get together and have a kid.

"Yeah," he finally said, "Why?"

"Can I take you up on that offer 10 years early?" she asked, not even trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Mon, don't do that. Don't just settle for me. I can guarantee you, that you **will** find somebody, Monica," he said softly, tilting her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. She just looked back, not believing him. "*Trust* me, Mon. You are beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and funny, and…sexy," he said, still keeping his voice low. "You're gonna find somebody."

"Thank you," Monica whispered back, smiling slightly.

"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can, my ankle's pretty swollen."

"Please?" he asked again and Monica finally agreed, deciding that since a slow song had just come on that she probably could.

Chandler stood up, holding his hand out to her and she took it, wincing at putting weight on her ankle. "You okay?" he asked and she just nodded.

Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck, and he held her closer so that he was supporting most of her weight to keep it off her ankle. Monica looked up so she could see his eyes and realized something. With out shoes on, he was a lot taller than she was. Monica broke the gaze and leaned her head against his chest. He'd taken his jacket and tie off and was now just wearing a dark blue dress shirt. Chandler ran his fingers down her bare back, causing her to shiver. "Sorry," he whispered, leaning his head against hers. Monica nodded against his chest in response, closing her eyes.

They danced for a couple of minutes in silence until Chandler broke it, but only by murmuring into her hair. 

"Happy birthday, Mon."

to

be

continued…..

So…should I continue it? Huh? Should I? Yeah, I can't read your thoughts, you're gonna have to click the little button down there to review. It won't hurt too bad, I promise. : ) thanks


	2. Chapter 2

~Part 2~

Thanx for all the reviews, I luv you all!!! So, here's the next part. Characters still aren't mine, blah, blah, blah. Oh yeah, as for a note on my last disclaimer, I've been told that someone did in fact buy Matthew Perry from his mom in 1984, and considering the fact that I wasn't alive then, that wasn't me. So I don't own him either, and, um…they said to say something else but I forgot *rolls eyes* ….newayz (that review left me laughing my ass off, btw) here we go. This is, um, a few days after the last one I guess. 

Monica walked into her apartment almost in tears. "Asshole," she swore under her breath, slamming the door. She was pretty sure that that had been the worst date she had ever been on. Holding back tears, she went into her bedroom to change.

Monica walked back out a few minutes later wearing pajama pants and a tank top, heading to the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Chandler asleep on the couch. Monica sat on the coffee table facing him, just watching him sleep.

Chandler opened his eyes and gasped, "Jesus, Monica, why do you do that!?!"

"Sorry," she guiltily forced a smile.

"Bad date?" he sat up and Monica just nodded, moving to the couch next to him. "What happened?" Monica just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm not going anywhere. Joey brought a date home and they're, well, enjoying each other's company," he added with a grin.

~*~

Monica woke up, blinking a few times before realizing that she had fallen asleep on the couch and that it was Chandler whose arms she was in. She shifted, feeling guilty for falling asleep on top of him since she knew he liked his sleeping space. She thought about moving, but couldn't convince herself to. 'Just five more minutes…' she closed her eyes.

~*~

Rachel walked out of her room the next morning, wondering why Monica hadn't gotten up yet, she was always the first one up. Rachel stopped when she saw Monica and Chandler asleep on the couch. Monica was laying half on him and his arms were around her.

"Morning!" Phoebe said cheerfully walking in.

"Hey, c'mere, Phoebs," Rachel motioned to her.

"They're cute," Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, but **look **at them! I mean, you don't think they've gotten, like, too close lately? Did you see them dancing on her birthday? Just look!"

Phoebe burst out laughing, "Monica," she said between laughs, "and, and, Chandler?" she continued laughing.

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel laughed too, "When pigs fly."

"Oh, but pigs do fly," Phoebe quickly sobered up and said very seriously. Rachel just looked at her, so she nodded her head.

Chandler woke up to the two girls standing over him, watching him. He gasped and sat up suddenly, knocking Monica to the floor.

"Oh my god, Mon, sorry," he leaned over. "Are you okay?"

"If you always wake up like that it's no wonder that you don't have a girlfriend," Monica rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chandler touched the back of her head where her hand had been, "I am **so** sorry."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Monica said, standing up, "But what the hell? Why…?"

"Oh, it seems you're not the only one who likes to watch me sleep," he glanced toward Phoebe and Rachel, who both looked away, embarrassed, "Why is that, by the way?"

"You're cute when you sleep," Phoebe patted the top of his head.

"Know any hot women you'd like to tell that to?" Chandler asked, not completely joking. When no one said anything, Chandler stood up, "I'm gonna go, sorry, again, Mon," he touched her head again and gave her an 'I'm sorry' smile. "I'll be back later," he added before leaving.

"Didn't you have a date last night?" Phoebe asked after he left.

"Yeah, but the guy was the definition of the word 'asshole,' so…" Monica answered.

"Oh. So how'd you end up like that with Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

Monica shrugged, "Just fell asleep, I guess."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," Monica broke the silence that had followed Phoebe's last comment.

~*~

Monica ducked out of the rain, into her building. She shook her umbrella before closing it. It had been raining for the past few days, for what seemed like forever. Monica went over to her mailbox and unlocked it, taking their mail out. 'Bill, bill, junk, Rachel's' she flipped through their mail, walking up the stairs, ' junk, letter from Rachel's mom, bill, wedding invitation,' she stopped and pulled the invitation out before opening the door to her apartment.

"Hey, Mon," she was greeted with various hello's since everyone else was there.

"Did you get the mail?" Rachel asked, coming over to her.

"Yeah, you got a letter from your mom," she handed it to her before opening the wedding invitation. "Wow, Ashland's getting married," she said out loud.

"Oh, yeah, mom told me about that when I talked to her last week," Ross said.

"Who's Ashland?" Rachel asked.

"Our cousin," Monica said, sitting down on the couch, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Ross noticed the look on her face.

"It says 'Monica Gellar plus one,'" she paused, "I don't have a 'plus one.'"

Joey nudged her and winked, "Hey, if you ever need anything…" he smiled.

"I'm not taking you to my cousin's wedding."

"OH!" Joey looked down at his watch, "Chandler, we gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"Andrea finally agreed to go out with me," Joey grinned, "Well, if I brought a friend for her friend."

"You're letting Joey set you up?" Monica asked. "Have you learned nothing in the nine years you've known him?"

Chandler shrugged.

"C'mon, we gotta go, later," Joey said, getting up to leave.

"Good luck, Chandler," Rachel laughed and the others smiled at him too.

"Yeah, I love you all, too," Chandler followed Joey out the door.

~*~

"If it's Janice, I swear to God, I will kill you," Chandler threatened Joey. They were sitting down waiting for the girls to get there.

"Hey, there's Andrea," Joey stood up, "Andrea," he said and she smiled, walking over to them.

"Hey, Joey," she hugged him and he kissed her cheek.

"Andrea, this is Chandler, Chandler, Andrea," he introduced them.

"Hi," she shook her hand. "Kathy's checking our coats," she paused, "Oh, there she is."

Chandler turned around and then turned back to Joey, "Seriously, what are the chances of that?"

"Of what?" Joey asked, confused.

"Hey," Kathy said quietly, after seeing Chandler.

Chandler just looked at him, and then back to Kathy. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said, grabbing his coat and walking out.

"Chandler, wait," Kathy followed him out of the restaurant.

"Do they know each other?" Andrea asked, confused.

"Yeah, they used to date. Actually…never mind, long story, it's kind of complicated."

"Why? What happened?"

"Actually, I went out with her first. She cheated on me with him, and then cheated on him with someone else…"Joey trailed off, "Or that's it in a nutshell."

"Oh, so how long ago was that?"

"Like, three years ago."

"Wow, she must've really hurt him to still not want to be around her."

"Yeah, she hurt him bad. I don't think I've ever seen him worse than that," Joey paused, "Well, actually, I have. His last girlfriend was. Erica. They dated for pretty close to a year, and I think, well, I **know** that that's the longest relationship he's ever had."

"What happened?"

"Her ex came crying back to her and she chose him over Chandler and I don't know why I'm telling you all this," Joey laughed uncomfortably and smiled at her.

~*~

"Chandler, wait," Kathy followed him outside, where it was still pouring.

"What?" he finally turned around.

"I just…I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? It's been three years. **Three years** Kathy, what could you possibly have to day to me?"

"That three years ago I made a mistake."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I moved on a long time ago and could really care less right now."

"Then why won't you even talk to me?"

"Because you broke my heart!" he yelled over the pounding of the rain, "I loved you, and you threw that away! And you were so damn hard to get over that I couldn't do it again!" he yelled and Kathy looked down. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Cuz that's all I got."

"Sorry," Kathy mumbled as Chandler walked away. "And I couldn't get over you again either," she said, although he was halfway down the block.

Chandler continued to walk home, despite the rain. He wasn't sure why he'd blown up at Kathy, it'd been over three years, and like he'd told her, he'd moved on a long time ago, he'd had girlfriends since then. So he couldn't quite understand why he'd just yelled at her.

But, God, did it feel good to get that off his chest.

~*~

"Hey," Chandler said, walking into the girls' apartment.

"Hey," Monica looked up from the book she was reading, "You're back early."

"Yeah. Three guesses as to who he sat me up with," Chandler walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Janice?" he shook his head "Erica?" she noticed that he still flinched at that name, "Sorry, umm…a prostitute?"

Chandler laughed, "Kathy."

"Oh. So what happened?"

"I walked out," he stood up and went over to the refrigerator, "Want a beer?"

Monica nodded, so her grabbed her one too.

"How pathetic are we?" he sat back down on the couch and handed her one of the beers, "It's Saturday night and we're just sitting here."

"Yeah, but at least now I'm not pathetic alone, now you're here. Before I was just plane sad, at home all alone on Saturday night. And at least you had a date."

"A blind date. Who happened to be my ex-girlfriend. Score," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, so we tie, we're both pathetic," Monica smiled, "And I still don't know who to take to my cousin's wedding. If I go alone, my mom will attack me. But I don't wanna take the chance and just take some random guy just to make my mom happy."

Chandler shrugged, "See, that's why I haven't gotten married, cuz then I'd have to put you through the pain of trying to find a date."

"Haha, very funny," Monica said, and paused, "Hey, you can come with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, you can protect me from my mom, and I know you , so you can come. I mean, will you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you," she hugged him.

"Yep, no problem," he smiled at her when she pulled away.

"So," she held up her beer bottle, "here's to how pathetic we are!"

Chandler laughed and clinked his bottle to hers, "Oh yeah, to us."

To

Be 

Continued…

This part wasn't as good as the last part…or I don't think so at least. Newayz, please review cuz I still can't read you mind. I know, I'm disappointed too, but it's not that hard, just *click, type, type, type, click* LOL, don't ask, just please review : )


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3~

Hey! Once again, thanks for the reviews!! My computer is messed up right now, if I review, it kicks me offline, I have no clue why. Seriously, I hate my computer. And I've had a horrible day. So I'm writing, hopefully that'll cheer me up. So, here's the next part. And fyi, I wasn't gonna have Erica come back, but I might now…not yet though. But maybe eventually…okay, here we go~

"Rach, do you want to go shopping later?" Monica asked, "I still need to find a dress for Ashland's wedding next weekend."

"Sorry, I have to go to work after I finish eating."

"It's Saturday."

"I know," Rachel sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Phoebs?" Monica looked at her.

"Yeah, I'd really like to but I have to baby-sit Chandler."

"Um, I think I can handle being alone, Phoebs," he looked up at her.

"No, Frank and Alice's Chandler," she rolled her eyes as if that should have been obvious, "They have to go somewhere tomorrow and they're having different people watch each of the triplets."

Monica looked at Chandler.

"No,"

"Please?" she whined.

"Nooo," he whined back, "I'm not gonna go shopping with you." Monica looked at him again and he just shook his head, so she glared at him.

"I kind of want to see who wins this," Rachel stood up, "but I have to go."

"Me too," Phoebe followed her out, "Bye."

"I'm not gonna go."

"Why not?"

"Because it would interfere with my doing nothing."

"Chandler Muriel Bi-"

"Hey hey hey," he cut her off, "How the hell do you know my middle name?"

"Oh, I know everything about you," Monica grinned, getting an idea. "And know what? I've heard Ross and Rachel ask what M' stands for, but I always bite my tongue," she paused, "of course, there now might be a price for my silence.."

"That's blackmail, Mon."

"Yeah, but it's not like I want money or a human sacrifice or something, I just want you to come with me."

Chandler sighed, knowing she'd won. "Fine, I give up, you win."

Monica just grinned, she always wins. 

~*~

"What about this one?" Monica asked, coming out of the dressing rooms to a very bored Chandler, who just shrugged. "Come on, you have to have some opinion."

"Yeah, I've had opinions, but they're all guy opinions, you don't wanna hear them."

"Maybe I do," she stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Fine…You asked," he hesitated, "the first one showed the most cleavage, your butt looked really good in the short one, and that one's the tightest, and not in a bad way," he looked down embarrassed. "But you also look beautiful in all of them," he added.

"I asked," Monica gave up, throwing her hands in the air and going back to the dressing room to change. She came back out dressed in her own clothes, "Come on."

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, you're absolutely no help."

"Hey, I warned you," he stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, running into a kid who was running in the opposite direction and knocking him over. "Sorry," he said, helping him up. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that he was crying. The little boy just nodded, so Chandler crouched down next to him. "Are you lost?" he nodded again. "What's your name?"

The little boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Mitch," he finally said quietly. Monica watched Chandler talk to him, amazed at the fact that he could be like that.

"Mitch!" a woman yelled, running toward them.

"Mommy!" he ran toward her, into her arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you scared me to death," she said still hugging the little boy that clung to her.

Chandler looked at Monica who was watching them, recognizing the look on her face. 

"Thank you," the woman smiled at them before walking away with Mitch in her arms.

After a moment, Chandler cleared his throat. "So…are we leaving?"

"Yeah, but I'm coming back with Phoebe, you're going to watch Chandler."

"Why?"

"Because you are absolutely no help," Monica paused and grinned, "C'mon Muriel."

"Oh my god, this is gonna last a while, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," she grinned back.

~*~

"Hey, Phoebs," Monica said walking into Phoebe's apartment. 

"Hey!" Phoebe stood up from the couch and walked over to her, a blonde 2-year-old girl close behind.

"You're coming shopping with me, he is absolutely no help."

"What about her?" Phoebe asked, looking down at Chandler (okay, I'm dying to use this phrase, so let me specify…little-baby-girl-Chandler…okay, I'm better, hehehe)

"Chandler'll watch Chandler."

Chandler laughed, "If someone didn't know what you meant by that they'd think you were crazy."

"Him alone with a 2-year-old?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"How much damage can he do in one afternoon?"

"I am right here, you know," Chandler looked slightly offended.

"We know," both girls said at the same time.

"Okay…I guess," Phoebe agreed.

"Hey, is it okay if we go back to my apartment?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, sure," Phoebe looked at them once more before leaving, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," he said as Monica and Phoebe left. "Right Chandler?" he turned around to find nobody behind him. "Chandler?" he said again, walking toward the bedroom, starting to panic. "Shit, 30 seconds and I lost her," he walked back out and into the bathroom. "Chandler?"

"Hi," she smiled at him, bright red lipstick all over her face.

Chandler just laughed, "Hi."

"I found make up," she held up the tube of lipstick.

Chandler just laughed again, taking the tube of lipstick and getting out a wash cloth to clean her up with.

"Who're you?" she asked, wiggling when he tried to wash her face.

"Chandler."

"I'm Chandler too."

"Hi Chandler too."

"No," she giggled, "I'm just Chandler."

"Hi just Chandler," he distracted her long enough to wipe most of the lipstick off her face.

"No! Chandler," she sighed.

"Oh, Chandler," he lifted her down from the sink. "Do you want to go to my apartment? I have a chick and a duck…"

"Okay," she ran out of the bathroom.

"Okay, come here," he tried to get her shoes on, but she wouldn't hold still. He just sighed, 'it's gonna be a long afternoon.'

~*~

"Five, sits, seven, nine, ten," she said, "ready or not, here I come!" Chandler had gotten her to calm down a little bit and was playing hide-and-seek with her in his apartment. After counting to ten(sort-of), she took off running across the living room, tripping and falling, hitting her head in the counter and starting to cry.

Chandler stood up from where he was hiding on the other side of the counter. "Hey," he picked her up, ":Shh, don't cry," he held her, but she kept crying. "It's okay, shh," he tried to get her to stop. After awhile he sat down in one of the chairs, hoping that rocking her would get her to stop crying. "Shh, Chandler," he whispered. She looked up at him and he noticed the bump on her forehead and felt guilty. He kissed her forehead where the bump was, and she lay down against his chest. After awhile, she finally started to calm down.

~*~

"Hey, we're back," Phoebe said, walking into Joey and Chandler's apartment with Monica. She walked around to the other side of Chandler's chair and turned the TV off . "Aww," she said, seeing the two sleeping Chandlers.

"Aww," Monica walked over, seeing what Phoebe had seen, Chandler asleep on Chandler's lap. Monica hated to disturb them, but knew that Frank and Alice would be at Phoebe's soon to pick her up. "Chandler," she whispered, shaking his arm. He woke up and moved to stretch. "Wait," she lifted Chandler off his lap and handed her to Phoebe, trying not to wake her up.

"Hey," Chandler smiled, "Get a dress?"

"Yep," Monica smiled back.

"Hey, I gotta go," Phoebe said, "Thanks, Chandler," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he smiled back as she left.

"Spend an afternoon with her and you'll understand why Frank and Alice had some one else watch the other two," Chandler said as Monica sat down in the other chair.

Monica laughed, "That bad?"

Chandler shrugged, "Eh."

"You'll make a good dad some day," Monica broke the comfortable silence that had formed.

"Thanks," he smiled at her (I think I just had him smile about ten times, but damn, how can I resist?) "Hey what dress did you get?"

Monica looked down for a second, almost embarrassed. "The one with the cleavage," she said, laughing.

"And I'm no help, huh?" he grinned back

to

be 

continued…..

please review!!!! I've started writing the next part, but I wrote it in study hall so I'll have to type it up later. The more u review the more of a reason I have to get it up faster ; )   



	4. Chapter 4

~part 4~

…can I help it if I think ur funny when ur mad, tryin hard not to smile though I feel bad, I'm the kind of guy that laughs at a funeral, if u don't understand me now, then u soon will, I have a tendency to wear my heart on my sleeve, I have a history of takin off my shirt..it's been one week since u looked at me, cocked ur head to the side and said 'I'm angry' four days since the…hey people are actually reading this. Sorry, song stuck in head, LOL…..Hey again people!! Okay, here's the next part. I don't really have anything to say, just please read and review! Oh yeah, I'm gonna dedicate this part to my dad for fixing my computer : ) okay, so here we go….

Monica stepped out of the shower, almost dreading what was supposed to be a joyous occasion. And it would have been, too, if her mother wasn't going to be there. And if it also didn't just remind her that she wasn't married or anywhere near it. Monica just sighed, wrapping a robe around herself and looking in the mirror.

As she brushed her hair, she realized that she should probably go make sure that Chandler was up and getting ready. The last thing she needed was to be late and give her mother more ammunition.

Monica made her way over to the guys' apartment and noticed that it didn't look like anyone was up yet. She went over to Chandler's door and knocked, walking in when he didn't answer. "Wake up," she picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him.

"But Mon, the duck doesn't like pizza," he mumbled, obviously still asleep, and rolled over.

Monica laughed. "Chandler, wake up," she walked over to the other side of his bed and shook him.

"What?" he stretched and rolled over again.

"Get up, I don't want to be late and it's a 2 hour drive to get there."

"Good morning to you, too," he said sarcastically.

"Chandler…"

"Hey, I'm up," he stood up, "I'm up."

"Okay, I have to go finish getting ready," she walked out of his room and back to her apartment.

~*~

"Hey," Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment.

"Hey," Rachel answered, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Is Monica ready yet?"

"No," she still didn't look up.

"Hey, I still got ready before her and," he looked at his watch, "I still have 8 minutes til she wanted to leave," he grinned and Rachel looked up at him.

"Wow," she said in spite of herself, "You clean up real good."

"I do?" he sat down next to her, pretending to flirt, and Rachel just laughed.

"We gotta go!" Monica practically ran out of her room. "We're gonna be late! And if we're late, my mom will notice! But we probably wouldn't be late, just not early enough to make her happy," Monica started freaking out.

Chandler walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down," he said softly, "Deep breath, we're not going to be late," she nodded, "And shoes would be good," he looked down at her bare feet.

"Crap!" she ran back to her room.

"Have fun, Chandler," Rachel laughed.

Chandler grabbed Monica's arm when she ran by again, "Calm down." Monica just nodded, looking him up and down. If he wasn't Chandler, she almost would have said he looked sexy. "Okay?" he asked her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Okay, bye Rach," he said, walking toward the door.

"Bye," Rachel said, not quite sure how he always had that affect on Monica. The world could be coming to an end and all he'd have to do is smile at her and she'd smile back.

~*~

"See? Not late, on time," Chandler said as he pulled into a parking spot at the church. Monica just nodded. "Hey," he lifted her chin up so that she'd look at him, "It's your cousin's wedding day. If nothing else, be happy for her," he smiled gently at her. 

Monica paused, "You're right. I am happy for her," she got out of the car, taking Chandler's hand when he offered it to her. She looked up at him, he wasn't the same Chandler that he'd been a few years before. "When'd you become a grown-up?" she asked and Chandler just laughed.

"Oh, I'm not," he assured her with a grin, "I've just got better at pretending."

"Wow," Monica said as they walked into the church, "It's beautiful in here," she looked around."

"Uh-huh," Chandler agreed.

"Oh, no," Monica sighed.'

"What?"

"Monica, darling," her mother walked up to them, and Monica squeezed Chandler's hand. "it's really beautiful in here, isn't it?" Monica just nodded. "So, have you thought about settling down? I mean, assuming you could find a husband?" She asked and Monica just walked away, going to sit down.

"You okay?" Chandler sat down next to her.

"Well, could she be a little more blunt about it?"

"She just cares about you, Mon," he paused, "I mean, she's a bitch and probably couldn't be any crueler in showing it,, but she does care about you."

"Are you defending her?"

"Hell no," Chandler snorted, "I'm just saying, at least she cares. Don't let her get to you, you don't always have to listen to your mom."

"Do you?" 

"What?"

"Listen to you mom."

"I talk to my mom once, maybe twice a year, and she usually remembers to call me on my birthday," he paused, "Usually."

"That's horrible."

Chandler shrugged, "I was just saying, at least your mom cares."

"Oh."

They stopped talking, not really saying anything else until Ross came and sat down next to them, but then they still didn't say much. They just sat there, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The ceremony began and the bride's maids started down the aisle. 

"Oh my god," Chandler whispered.

"What?" Monica whispered back, but then saw why he'd said that. "Oh." 

Ashland's maid of honor was none other than Erica. A very pregnant Erica.

Monica just looked at Chandler, trying to decide what the look on his face meant. She reached over and squeezed his hand, leaning over. "You okay?" she whispered, and he just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Erica.

(I don't feel like writing the ceremony… "I do" "I do" ::kiss:: blah, blah, blah)

~*~

Chandler sat down at the reception, watching Erica, who was laughing and talking to Ashland.

"Hey you," Monica sat down next to him, "You okay?" Chandler shrugged.

"Why the hell does it hurt so much to see her?" he finally asked, but Monica didn't answer. "I was thinking about going over there to talk to her, but then I don't know why, and then I think maybe some kind of closure, but then I don't think that I should," he trailed off, sighing. "I'm gonna do it," he stood up, taking a deep breath, "here goes any pride I had left," he mumbled before walking away.

Erica was still talking to Ashland, with her back toward Chandler, but right before he got up there, Ashland walked away and Erica turned around. Erica smiled slightly, seeing him, "Hey," she said, "What are-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ashland is Monica's cousin, I came with her. Small world huh?" he said, an ackward silence following.

"So, um…how are you?" She finally asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Ready to not be pregnant any more," she laughed.

"You're still with Clint, right?"

She nodded, holding up her left hand.

"Oh," he paused again, seeing the ring. "I don't know why I came over here to talk to you," he laughed uneasily, "I guess to get rid of any of the pride I might've had…"

"Erica?" Clint walked toward them, "Mitch was wondering if-" he stopped when he saw Chandler. "Hi."

"Hi, I was just gonna go," he turned around, "Congratulations," he added, smiling at Erica before walking away.

"You know, you're supposed to stop me before I do something stupid like that," Chandler sat back down next to Monica, burying his head in his hands.

"Why, what'd you say to her?"

Chandler looked up, and laughed slightly at himself. "Congratulations. She cheated on me the week before our anniversary, broke my heart, and left me, and I see her again and all I say is congratulations…god, I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," Monica touched his arm and Chandler just looked at her. "Hey, you wanna dance?" she asked, but Chandler shook his head. "Please?" he still didn't agree. "Well you're going to whether you want to or not," she grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Fine," Chandler sighed, "but if you wanna dance why can't you dance with someone else…Ross is just sitting there, why not ask him?"

"Because I like slow dancing with you," she looked into his eyes and he gave her a slight smile. "and because you need to be cheered up, now come on," she dragged him onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if I don't feel like being sheered up?" he looked down at her.

"You have no choice, I always win arguments."

Chandler gave in, relaxing a little when Monica rested her head against his chest. He just closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers, trying not to cry. It took everything in him not to after seeing Erica. She was happy. She was still with Clint, married, pregnant, and happy. Chandler sighed heavily.

"It'll be okay, you know," Monica pulled back a little so she could look at him.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed again, tightening his arms around her.

"Wanna leave?" Monica asked, "I don't think anyone'll miss us."

"Chandler just nodded, "God, yes."

~*~

After going home to change, Chandler went back over to Monica's, wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Monica turned around on the couch so she could see him. "No! you're wearing sweat pants, don't let her do that to you again!"

Chandler just shrugged and sat down on the couch next to her. "What are you watching?"

"_Ghost_."

"How many billions of times have you seen this?"

"How many billions of times have you seed _Die Hard_?"

"Yeah, but that's a good movie. What's so great about this?"

"Even thought I've seen it billions of times I still cry at the end."

"Why would you want to watch something that makes you cry?"

"God, you're such a guy!" she gave up.

"Thanks for that reassurance, Mon."

~*~

By the end of the movie, Monica was cuddled up to Chandler and there was one blanket wrapped around both of them. She buried her face in his shirt, crying at the last lines.

'I love you, Molly. I've always loved you.'

'Ditto.'

Chandler looked down at Monica, wanting to laugh, and instead leaning down to kiss her hair. "Honey? Um, I'd let you stay here forever, but I really have to pee," he said, and Monica laughed, getting off of him.

"Sorry," she wiped her eyes. Chandler didn't reply, he just got up and ran to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, he came back and sat down next to her. "Umm, Mon?" he asked and she looked up at him, "Um, I've been thinking…"

"Wow, recent development?"

Chandler laughed, "I was trying to be serious," he said, sounding mad but eyes showing otherwise. "Seriously, I've been thinking…"

"Yes, we've established that."

"I am so sorry for everytime I've ever interrupted you to make a sarcastic remark, this is how it feels, isn't it?" he asked and she nodded. "Anyway, I was thinking, and you know what you asked me on your birthday About, um, taking me up on my offer?" Monica just nodded. "Well…were you serious?"

"Yea," she replied quietly.

"Well…do you still want to?" he looked down, almost embarrassed.

"What?" Monica asked, shocked.

"I was thinking, and I don't know. What if I never find someone? I know I have my moments and freak out about commitment and stuff…but truth is, I want all that stuff…I want a family."

Monica didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

"And, if you still want," he took a deep breath, "I'll do it. We'll get together and have a kid."

Monica sat stunned, "Are you serious?" he nodded slowly. "What about everything you told me before? About not settling…"

I don't think that technically I'd be settling for you. You're **way** out of my league. You on the other hand…"

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Monica smiled at him.

"Sooo…"

Monica wasn't sure. She had been serious when she'd asked him before, but she'd been thinking since then. But then again, she was 30 and no where near getting married and starting a family. And now all she had to do was say yes and she'd have it. With her best friend of all people…so all she had to do was agree…and it wasn't like she would be just settling for him, Chandler was ten times more decent than most of the guys she'd dated.

And whether she wanted to admit it or not, she felt something for him. How else would she keep ending up in his arms? Over the past couple years they'd gotten closer, and now if she had a bad day or something she was more likely to go to him than to Rachel.

But that was another reason not to. What if it didn't work out? Who would she cry to? And they'd have a kid together.

They'd have a kid together. The idea of a kid with Chandler didn't sound so bad. He was smart and sweet and funny, and whether she'd admit it to him or not, she'd always thought he was cute. And then Monica almost laughed at her next thought.

If they had a kid, it'd have very blue eyes.

Monica looked up and met his eyes. She wasn't sure if this was just a rebound thing after seeing Erica again, or what, but he was serious. And when she looked in his eyes, that's when she knew.

Monica took a deep breath, "Yes," was all she said, but then added, "If you're willing to risk everything between us, then yes."

Chandler grinned back at her, and then moved closer, gently touching her cheek with the back of his hand. He slowly leaned in, letting his lips brush against hers. His heart was pounding, and he had no idea why he was that nervous about kissing someone, he hadn't been that nervous since his first kiss. When she didn't pull back, he kissed her again, this time harder and longer, and started to relax when she kissed back. He then pulled her closer, until her body was completely pressed up against his.

Monica slowly melted into the kiss, running her hands through his hair, then down his body. She finally pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. "Bedroom," was all she said before kissing him again, pulling him toward her room.

Chandler kicked the door shut as soon as they were through it, and the next few minutes were a blur. Clothes came off as they moved toward her bed. The next thing Chandler knew, he was on her bed, lying naked on top of her, still kissing.

Chandler pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "You know I'm going to make love to you now, right?" he whispered.

"Well, unless you know of another practical way to make a baby…"

"No jokes," he whispered, going back to kissing her.

Monica smiled. No jokes. A whole other Chandler. She decided that she liked this Chandler. She tried to push all other thoughts aside, only concentrating on how Chandler was making her feel, but there was still a voice in the back of her head that kept repeating one thing.

They had no idea what they were getting into.

THE END! 

J/K!!!!! I'm gonna continue…or am I??? Ur gonna have to tell me…hehehe, I have so much power, this is kool…hehehe. Oh yeah, I don't own the 2 lines I used from the movie _Ghost_..other people do. And I don't own the song stuck in my head, the Barenaked ladies do. So now I'm gonna shut up, please review!!!!! Thanx : )

  



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5~

Hey again people! Once again, thanks for all the reviews!! Someone asked who Erica is…well, I made her up, she didn't exist on the show or anything if that's what you meant. She exists only in my alternate friends universe, where *I* control chandler, there's lots of CnM stuff still on the show, and there are no cliffhangers! Well, actually, there are, buy *I* always know what's gonna happen after the cliffhangers, hehehe…Okay, sooo next part (I really was gonna continue, I was kidding about the last part being the end…) nothin to say, just please read and review!!! 

Chandler blinked several times, the morning sun shining in his eyes. He smiled realizing that Monica was still in his arms, the past night coming back to him. He'd just lived out his ultimate fantasy. Or the nicest version of his ultimate fantasy at least. Of course, in doing so, he'd also slept with the one person who he probably shouldn't have.

Ross was going to kill him.

But it wasn't like they were just messing around, they'd agreed that this was gonna go somewhere, that they were going to have a kid together.

Monica shifted and Chandler closed his eyes, scared that Monica was going to change her mind and regret the decision she'd made the night before. When he opened his eyes, Monica was staring back.

"Morning," she smiled slightly.

"Morning," he smiled back, kissing her gently on the lips, trying to cover up the awkwardness of the moment.

"This shouldn't be this awkward," Monica said after a minute, "I mean, we've been friends for like 10 years."

"More of a reason for it to be awkward," he smiled at her.

"True."

"Hey, I was thinking…"

"Wow, again?" Monica joked, changing the mood to a lot less awkward.

Chandler laughed, "Yeah, so I was thinking, what are we gonna tell everyone? I mean, Ross is gonna kill me! No matter what our intentions or whatever, I still slept with his sister."

Monica just laughed, "Are you seriously scared of him?" Chandler shrugged. "Well, how 'bout we keep this just between us…just for a little while?"

"Yeah, I could use a few more weeks to live. Ya know, just to tie up some lose ends, make up with my dad," he paused and added, softer, "make love to you a few more times…" he leaned down and kissed her again.

Monica pulled back, smiling, "Sorry to disappoint you, but if this is just gonna be between us, then you're gonna have to leave before Rachel gets home."

Chandler leaned down, kissing her once more before getting up and getting dressed. "I'll come back after I take a shower," he grinned at her, giving her another quick kiss before leaving, "Bye."

Monica just stared after him, the last few hours sinking in. It had been amazing, sure, but she was still scared. Scared of what their agreement meant, scared of reality, scared of the line she'd just crossed with Chandler. Scared that they were in way deeper than they realized.

But also scared that the past night had been one of the best of her life.

~*~

Chandler walked into Central Perk, smiling when he saw that Monica was the only one of his friends there. Over the past few days, they'd stared spending every moment alone that they could get. Something had happened that night, and they just couldn't get enough of each other. They spent every minute possible with each other, kissing, touching, talking, making love…almost forgetting their reason for getting together in the first place.

He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her, Monica smiled when she saw him. "Hey, babe," he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey," she smiled, "I missed you."

"You, too," he kissed her again, and they continued to make out, completely forgetting that they were in a public place and any one of their friends would probably walk in at any moment. 

"Eh-hem," Gunther cleared his throat, placing the cup of coffee Monica had ordered in front of her, and they pulled away.

"Sorry Gunther," Chandler smiled at him.

"As long as it's not Rachel…" he walked away, leaving Chandler and Monica looking confused.

~*~

A few weeks later, they were still sneaking around. Joey spent almost every night with his girlfriend, so Monica could easily sneak over, just making sure to leave before Rachel would be up.

Chandler looked around. Ross was sitting on the couch, reading the paper, and everyone else's back was toward him. He smiled, walking up behind Monica, who was making breakfast. He pressed himself up against her, pulling her hair back so he could kiss her neck.

Monica smiled when she felt his lips. "There's four other people here, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her quickly on the lips before tuning around and leaning on the counter beside her. "So, where do you wanna go for lunch today?"

"Actually, I have the day off, so I was thinking…wanna come here and have lunch?"

"As long as I can stay for desert," he grinned at her and she playfully hit him. He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek, making sure nobody had seen. "I gotta go," he said, this time not directing it to her, but still staring at her, getting assorted good-bye's as he left.

Chandler closed the door, smiling. He leaned back against the closed door and just grinned. The past few weeks had been unbelievable. He finally stood back up, deciding that he was ready to tell everyone about them. Why not? They weren't stupid, they'd catch on eventually, right?

He just smiled, he'd tell her that at lunch. Or when she called him at work.

She always called.

~*~

Monica said she needed to tell him something. Or had she said she needed to ask him something? Chandler frowned, at least she hadn't said 'we need to talk'. She'd just said that she needed to talk to him, totally different.

Or was it? Chandler just shook his head, walking into her apartment.

"Hey," she looked up from what she was making them for lunch, "Hungry?"

Chandler shook his head, "You gotta tell me what you needed to tell me cause I've been going crazy all morning. 'I need to talk to you' and 'we need to talk' are two totally different things, right? Because they sound really similar," Chandler rambled, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Monica laughed at the worried look on his face. "No, I'm not breaking up with you." 

Chandler let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, so what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well…are you serious about us…about this?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled, that was a perfect intro for his question, "Hey, I was thinking, and do you want to tell everyone? I mean, I don't see a reason not to."

"I don't know…" she said uneasily, "I mean, I keep thinking about Ross and Rachel and when they were together and everything between them…and I just, I think that the other four of us screwing in their relationship didn't help any…I'm just afraid that'll happen."

"Are you sure, or do you just not want to tell them because you don't want to tell them that you're with me," Chandler said coldly.

"No! I'm just…I'm afraid that if we tell them, it'll make it so much harder…"

"What, you think relationships are supposed to be **easy**, Monica? Where have you been living? Id think that you'd know by now that life's not a goddamn fairytale! Love's not a fairytale! Sometimes you have to work at it and you still don't always live happily ever after!"

"Yeah, but life's not the hell you make it out to be either."

"Yeah, well, I've never bee proven wrong, I always get hurt," he hissed, "When's the last time you lived happily ever after?" Monica was silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

To 

Be 

Continued….

Please review!!! I know this part was kinda short, sorry bout that. If you review, I'll…ummm, not very good at the bribe thing…umm, I'll be your best friend!! LOL, anywayz, please review, thanks ; )


	6. Chapter 6

~part 6~

hello again!! Thanks for reviewing, keep it up! I have a million other things I should be doing right now, but I'm writing this for you people since you all want me to continue so bad…well, that and I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world, so I'm stalling. But anywho, here's the next part, it picks up where the last one left off. So here we go…

Monica just stood there, rooted to the same spot on the floor wondering what the hell had just happened. Chandler had stormed out on her. She just closed her eyes, this couldn't be over. It was just a stupid fight.

But was it a serious stupid fight? 

Monica walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, tears starting to slowly fall down her face. This is why she had been afraid of this. This was the reason this had all been a bad idea. She couldn't lose Chandler. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she needed him.

And she also needed to talk to someone, but she couldn't. No one knew. Maybe Chandler had been right.

Monica just wiped her tears off, standing up. Maybe all she needed was a walk.

~*~

Chandler slammed the door, regretting it a second later. He leaned back against the closed door, regretting everything that had just happened with Monica. Well, not everything that had happened with Monica, just everything he'd said in the past 30 seconds. He could never regret everything that had happened between them.

He hadn't even meant to yell at her. He just felt that by her not wanting to tell everyone about them, it meant she was ashamed to be with him.

Chandler took a deep breath, deciding the best thing to do was give them both some time to cool off before he said anything else he'd regret. He looked back at the door once more before leaving to go back to work. He hailed a cab, not about to let himself cry. He couldn't cry over her, it wasn't over. 

Chandler just sighed, trying to get her out of his head. He'd been thinking about her all the time lately, he couldn't ever get her out of his mind, it was almost like he was in love with her. 

That was it.

"Can you turn around and go back?" Chandler asked the cabby. He just looked at him weird before turning down the next block and heading back to his apartment.

Chandler ran up the stairs, knowing exactly what he had to do. He had to tell her. "Monica," he said, breathless as he opened the door. "Mon?" he walked around. She wasn't there.

Chandler just sighed, running his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do.

~*~

When Monica came home, Rachel was there. "Hey," she smiled when Monica walked in.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Rachel noticed the look on Monica's face.

"Nothing," she lied, walking toward her room.

"Oh...well I was gonna go down to Central Perk, wanna come?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay…you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled before turning and going into her room.

Monica closed her door, her breath catching in her throat when she turned around. Chandler was lying on her bed, asleep. He'd spelled out 'I'm sorry' with rose petals across her pillows. Monica smiled, walking over to her bed. She sat down next to him, running her fingers through his hair and leaning down to kiss him. "Hey," she whispered when he opened his eyes.

"Mon, I am so sorry about earlier," he sat up.

"Me, too," Monica said, "and…I think you're right. We should tell everyone."

Chandler smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her again.

Monica pulled back a little bit. "Um, there was something else I needed to tell you at lunch…"

"What?"

"I..." she paused, taking a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

Chandler looked down, giving what she had just said a chance to sink in a little bit before looking back up to her. "Well, that's good, right? I mean, that's part of the reason we're doing this…isn't it?"

"Yeah," Monica smiled, "It is."

They were both silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. "Is that the only reason you wanna tell them about us?" Chandler asked after a few minutes.

"No…why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Chandler said, "I just told you that I love you and you didn't say it back, for one.

"You wanna know that truth?" Chandler nodded. "I'm scared, Chandler! I'm scared of loving you cuz I'm scared of losing you! and I'm scared that admitting to someone else that I love you will make it that much more real! Like you said before, love's not a fairy tale, it doesn't end happily ever after!"

Chandler was silent, thinking about what she'd said. "You forgot a word."

"What?"

"I said, it doesn't **always** end happily ever after, but Mon, it's not supposed to. It's only gotta happen once," he paused, "And I'm scared, too. Like I said before, I've never not gotten hurt. And I'm scared to death of losing you, Mon, you're my best friend," he said softly, "and I love you."

Monica smiled, touched at what he'd just said. "I love you, too, Chandler."

Chandler grinned before kissing her. "You said you **think** you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, um, I'm late, but I haven't taken a test or anything."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I didn't just wonder around aimlessly for the past few hours," Monica dug around in her coat pocket, pulling out a box. "You wanna know now?"

Chandler just nodded. Monica kissed him on the lips, "Then I'll be right back.

Chandler lay back down on her bed, nervous as hell. 

Monica came back in a few minutes later, and Chandler sat up, leaning against her headboard. "What took you so long?"

"I can't pee under pressure," she laughed, setting the test on her nightstand before settling down in Chandler's arms.

Chandler kissed her hair, "So how long do we have to wait?"

"15 minutes."

He just looked at the clock before kissing her again. Monica turned to face him, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Chandler laughed, "nervous?" Monica nodded and kissed him again. Chandler moved so that they were lying down, and then started kissing her softer. They continued to make out for a few minutes before just lying in each other's arms for what seemed to be the longest 15 minutes of their life.

The timer Monica had set went off and she looked up at Chandler. "Moment of truth, you ready?" he asked, sitting up.

Monica took a deep breath and reached for the test. She just held it, looking up at Chandler before looking to see what it said. Chandler just smiled nervously at her.

"So…"

Monica shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

Monica nodded and Chandler pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, I kinda like the way things are right now."

"Me too," Chandler said, "Hey, I was thinking…why don't we just give us a try. Just…just you and me. Not try and have a baby, just see if we can make this work between us."

Monica smiled, nodding, still in his arms. "I really do love you, you know," she whispered against his chest.

"I know," he whispered back, "I love you, too."

To 

Be 

Continued…

See how nice I was???? I so coulda left you not knowing if she was pregnant or not, but I didn't!! I was nice and told you…that's so unlike me, not taking the opportunity to have a cliffhanger, but hey, I'm in a good mood today…I've had a good day and friends is on tonight! Yay! So please review…I'm thinkin there's probably gonna be three or so more parts to this…but newayz, tell me what you think, thanks!  
  



	7. Chapter 7

~part 7~

okay, next part…this is, um, not too long after the last part. I don't really have anything else to say…weird…that's like the shortest AN I've ever written…hmmm…

so I'll start now, please read and review!!! 

Monica sat on top of Chandler, straddling him. He was asleep and she was tracing his face with her fingertips. Chandler woke up and smiled. "What are you doing…memorizing my face?"

Monica just shook her head, "I memorized your face years ago," she continued to glide her fingers gently across his face, leaning down to kiss a scar on his forehead when she reached it, then kissed the tip of his nose before kissing his mouth.

Chandler smiled, "I love you," he pulled her down into his arms.

"I love you too."

"I could stay like this forever…" he mumbled into her hair.

"Mmm-hmm," Monica cuddled closer to him, "We still never told everyone."  
"I know," Chandler said, eyes still closed. "What are we gonna say?"

"I have no idea."

"So let's just stay her like this," Chandler tightened his arms around her.

"I could live with that," Monica rolled over to kiss him. "I could stay here forever with you."

Chandler rolled over so that he was on top of Monica and kissed her hard on the lips. Monica kissed back, knowing exactly what he wanted from the kisses he was giving. They were both so caught up in the moment that neither one heard the knock on the door or the door opening.

"Hey, Mon, do you know if," Rachel looked up from the magazine in her hand, "Oh god, sorry, Mon!" she walked out, walking back in a few seconds later, "Chandler?"

"So, this is a way to tell everyone about us," Chandler rolled off of Monica. "Hi," he smiled at Rachel.

"What the hell? When the-what the, how the?…" she trailed off, "You two?" they both nodded. "I knew it!"

"What?!"

"Well, I didn't **know** it, but…you two?…this I s huge!" she practically yelled. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Monica said, "And please don't tell everyone, not yet. We've been trying to figure out a way to tell you guys…"

"Okay. Well, I'll just leave now so you can get back to what you were doing," Rachel grinned, walking out.

Monica and Chandler just looked at each other. "Well…that was painless," Monica smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Ross wouldn't be quite as happy about us."

"Why not?"

"Just, ya know…a rule. You don't go out with you r friend's ex's, or girls they like, or girls they're related to…"

"Oh. Hey, it'll be fine, I won't let him kill you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanna keep you around. I mean, I kinda like you," she grinned.

~*~

Chandler was laying in Monica's bed, wide-awake. She was sick so they hadn't had sex or anything, but since Monica wasn't feeling well she wanted him to stay. He couldn't get to sleep, Monica kept tossing and turning. She finally rolled over and cuddled up to Chandler, laying her head down on his chest. He didn't have a shirt on and frowned at how hot her cheek felt against his skin. 

"Are you awake?" Chandler whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah," she mumbled back.

"I think you have a fever," he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh, so is that why my head feels like it's gonna explode?"

"Poor baby," he kissed her forehead again. "Do you want anything?" Monica just shook her head.

After lying still without tossing and turning for a few minutes, Monica jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. Chandler pulled on a shirt and followed her into the bathroom.

He found her leaning over the toilet, having just thrown up. Chandler sat down behind her, pulling her hair back. Monica just flushed the toilet and fell back into his arms. 

Chandler kissed her hair and held her, "Do you want Advil or anything?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead, "You're really hot."

"Sure."

Chandler stood up and got some out of the medicine cupboard, filling up a glass of water for her.

Monica took them from him, swallowing the pill with the water and handing the glass back to him. She started to stand up, but sat back down, feeling dizzy. Chandler held out his hand to her and she took it, standing up.

"Wanna go back to bed?" Chandler asked softly.

Monica nodded, "I need to brush my teeth first."

Chandler just nodded and waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. Noticing how bad she looked, he picked her up, carrying her back to her room, carefully laying her on the bed. He left and came back with a trashcan and a glass of water. He put the trashcan next to her side of the bed and the water on her nightstand.

"Thanks," Monica smiled at him, "I'd kiss you but I don't want to get you sick."

"It's no problem, you take care of me all the time," he smiled back, gently stroking her hair.

"I love you so much."

"Ditto."

~*~

"Hey," Chandler walked out of Monica's room to find Rachel sitting at the table.

"Hey," she looked up, "Where's Monica?"

"She's sick," he sat down next to her, "She was throwing up all night."

"That's nice," Rachel made a disgusted face.

"Not really," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you sleep at all last night? You look like hell."

"Not really, and thanks," he sighed.

"Hey," Joey walked in, "Did you ever come home last night?" he looked at Chandler.

Chandler shook his head, "Monica was sick so I stayed over here with her."

"Oh, well you look like crap, do you feel alright?" he sat down across from Chandler.

"Not really."

Rachel reached over and felt his forehead, "You're really hot, I think you caught whatever Monica has."

Chandler just rested his head in his arms, "That'd explain why I feel like I wanna die."

"Go home, go to sleep," Rachel lifted his head up.

"Too far," he mumbled, lying it back down.

"Then at least lay down on the couch or something."

Chandler finally agreed and went to lay down on the couch, falling asleep with in seconds of lying down.

"Hey," Monica came out of her room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Eh, better than last night," she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, covering Chandler up when she walked by.

"Well, I gotta go, I have an audition," Joey stood up from the table, "Hope you feel better, Mon."

"You want anything to eat?" Rachel asked when Monica sat down.

Monica just shook her head, "Maybe later, I just spent the last eight hours throwing up….I can't believe Chandler stayed," she smiled.

"We haven't got to talk yet," Rachel looked at her.

"About…"

"You and Chandler!"

"Oh," she said and Rachel looked at her, expectantly, "You mean now? He's right there!"

"Yeah, but he's sick and he's asleep…"

"I got him sick? Now I feel bad," Monica sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Rachel grinned, "Just what happened? When, where, how? Is he romantic, are you in love…"

"Okay," Monica paused, "Ashland's wedding. Guess who her maid of honor was?" Rachel just shrugged her shoulders, "Erica. And she's married and pregnant and Chandler just basically fell apart," she paused again, "And then we came home and we were just watching a movie and afterwards, well…It's kinda a long story."

"I don't care, I wanna hear it!" she grinned.

"Okay, so…" Monica told Rachel everything that had happened, not leaving out any of the details.

"Wow," Rachel just sat there for a few minutes before noticing the time. "I gotta go, I'm late," she stood up, "You're staying home, right?" Monica nodded, "Right, bye, Mon."

"Bye."

After Rachel left, Monica went over to Chandler and sat on the coffee table across from him, watching him sleep. She leaned in and gently kissed his forehead, noticing how hot he felt and feeling guilty for getting him sick.

"Hey," he opened his eyes, "How you feeling?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled and he just shrugged. "Wanna sleep in my bed? It's more comfortable than the couch."

"Sure," he smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry I got you sick," she held out her hand and helped him up, walking over to her room.

"That's okay," he said, crawling under the covers, pulling Monica with him, "Your punishment is spending the day here with me."

Monica just smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I think it's just a 24-hour thing, you'll feel better tomorrow."

"So I won't die? Cuz that doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now…"

"Please don't, then I don't think I'd have a reason to go on living," Monica answered his sarcasm with honesty.

Chandler just looked at her, before smiling, "Ditto that."

To 

Be

Continued…..

And that's the end of that part….i'll try and get the next part up as soon as I can…this part wasn't that important to the story line or anything, just an idea I've had stuck in my head for close to forever…so please review and tell me what you think!!! Thanx ;)


	8. Chapter 8

~part 8-final part~

Wanna hear somethin ironic? Ya know how I had cnm both have the flu in the last chapter? Well, I have the flu today (thanks, Tom, you gave it to me, you know. And I'd also like to thank all of my friends who called me ten times at 7:30 this morning asking where the hell I was and telling me to get my butt to school…at least they care, I guess, lol). and I'm sorry for using 'cuz' and 'u' but it's just a bad habit, and I really am trying to break it(read some of my old fics, they have a lot more 'u''s and stuff) that's just how I write, and if ur annoyed, just think of how mad my teachers get at me…hehehe…So anywayz, this is the next part, I feel like crap, and I'm just gonna start writin now…kay? Kay

"Know what I just realized?" Chandler rolled over in his bed so that he was facing Monica, "We've been going out for almost three months and we haven't been on an actual date."

"Really?" Monica said, thinking, "I guess not."

"Yeah, Well, um, our three month anniversary is on Friday," he paused, "and I made reservations at a restaurant, if you wanna go."

"Oh my god, that's **this** Friday? I have plans…"

Chandler looked down, "Oh," he said in a Ross-worthy depressed tone.

"Honey, I'm kidding," Monica touched his cheek, "Of course I know what Friday is, and yeah, I'd love to go."

Chandler looked back up at her, "That was cruel."

"I know, I'm sorry," she kissed him, "I love you."

"Well, I'm not quite sure right now…" he crossed his arms and looked away.

Monica smiled, knowing that he was playing, and then leaned in to give him a really passionate kiss.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, as she pulled away.

"You sure now?"

"Sure about what?" Chandler asked and Monica just hit him with a pillow.

Chandler laughed, pulling her back into his arms. "I love you, too," he mumbled into her hair.

"I was wondering something…" Monica said, "How did you get my side of the bed?"

"Because it's my side of the bed."

"But it's my side of the bed, too!"

"Hey, I'll share," Chandler pulled her closer, "Even though it was my side first."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I was born first," he stated.

"Yeah, sure, age before beauty…"

"You're not scoring many points this morning, Miss Gellar," he warned, but Monica just laughed.

"Hey, I was thinking…when are we gonna tell everyone?"

Chandler just shrugged and started kissing her neck. "We could just stay here all day, eventually they'll come looking for us and then they'll find out on their own."

Monica turned around so that she was facing him, "I don't know about that…but we could just let them figure it out for themselves. We'll just start acting really obvious around them until they bring it up."

"Okay," Chandler agreed, leaning in to kiss her, "But you were mean twice to me, you must now be punished," he rolled over on top of her, and she just laughed, kissing back.

~*~

"Hello, Children," Chandler said, entering Central Perk with his arm around Monica, but no one said anything. And no one seemed to notice anything when they sat down and Monica cuddled up next to Chandler ether.

"Want anything?" Chandler whispered in Monica's ear, "'Cause I was gonna go get some coffee."

"Just water, thanks," she smiled at him when he got up.

Rachel just looked from Chandler, to Monica, and then back again. She couldn't believe that no one noticed anything between them, they were being so obvious. But she also realized that nothing that out of the ordinary had just happened. So what if they were cuddling and Chandler offered to get her something when he went up to the counter? That wasn't anything that hadn't happened a million times before.

Chandler sat down and put his arm back around Monica and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before looking up and winking at Rachel, who realized what they were doing. She watched as Chandler started telling a story, so all eyes were on him, looking at the couple. But still, no one said anything. And in spite of the fact that his arm was around her and her hand was resting on his thigh, they were totally oblivious as to what was going on between the two, not having a clue that they'd crossed the line between friends and lovers.

~*~

Chandler knocked on Monica's door, hoping that Rachel had been able to get rid of everyone. Sure they wanted everyone to know about them, but it might be kinda hard to explain why he was dressed up, holding roses and had just knocked on her door instead of just going in.

Chandler smiled when Monica opened the door, and Monica just smiled back.

"Yellow," he handed her the first rose, "which stands for friendship, "Red," he handed her the red rose, "for love. And purple," he handed her the third rose, "Well, I actually don't know, but it was pretty and I needed a third color," he grinned sheepishly.

Monica laughed, reaching up to kiss him, "Thank you," she smiled, "And I'm almost ready," she turned to go back to her room, "Oh yeah, Rachel got rid of everyone, for a while at least," she walked into her room, and Chandler just stared after her, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve her.

"Chandler," Monica said his name and he came back to reality, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I am. Better than okay in fact…and I think it's partly because of you…"

Monica melted, at a loss for words.

"You ready to go?" he asked, and Monica nodded, following him over to the door. He opened it for her, placing one hand on her bare back. She'd worn the dress that she had worn on her birthday, mostly because she liked how Chandler had kept running his fingers down her bare back and hoped he's do that again.

Chandler took her to Chez Pomplemousse(Inside joke, translated it means Grapefruit's house..if I spelled it right, I'm a horrible speller…LOL…it's probably best not to ask), and they sat through dinner, staring into each other's eyes. They talked about everything and nothing, from how they thought Ross would react to their relationship, to how their day had been.

They walked home since it was nice out, in silence, with no need for any small talk.

"So," Monica broke the comfortable silence that had formed, once they reached the hallway between their apartments. "Thanks for tonight. And for the past three months."

"You're welcome," he whispered back, "thank you , too."

Monica grinned, " I hope you don't judge me too much, I don't usually ask this on a first date," she paused, "Your apartment or mine?"

Chandler just laughed, "Yours."

Monica laughed, too, opening her door. "Oh my god," she walked in, looking around. There were candles lit everywhere and soft music was playing.

Chandler grinned.

"How'd you do this?"

"I had Rachel do it," he smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him "I love you so much," she kissed him again, pulling him in and closing the door. "Dance?" she asked, holding her arms out to him.

Chandler took his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch before taking her into his arms.

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear, running his fingertips down her back, causing her to smile.

"I could dance with you forever," Monica whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

"Mmm-hmm," Chandler answered, leaning his head against hers.

"Actually, I only wanna dance for a couple more songs," she continued whispering, "then I wanna make love all night."

"Fine with me," Chandler whispered back, kissing her hair.

~*~

"So what's Mon doing tonight?" Joey asked, "I know Chandler has a date, but where's Monica?"

"Um, I think she said something about a date, too. That a guy was coming over and she was fixing dinner and stuff…" Rachel tried to think of something to say that would make her friends not want to go back to Monica's apartment.

"Well, why didn't we get to meet him?" Phoebe asked, hurt.

"Umm," Rachel tried to think of something to say.

"Really! And a first date at her place?" Ross said, "I wanna meet this guy and warn him that I'll kick his ass if he tries anything tonight…" Ross stood up and Rachel started to panic.

"No! I mean," Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I wanna meet this guy," Phoebe stood up.

"Might as well," Joey followed them out of the coffeehouse, with Rachel following them, trying to convince them not o.

~*~

Chandler and Monica continued to dance, the only light being firm the candles and the moonlight shining through the window.

"I have a question," Chandler broke the silence, "Why'd you say yes to me? I mean, I know you and you wouldn't get desperate enough to just say yes to any guy….so why'd you say yes to me?"

Monica got what he'd meant by the question and answered in a whisper, "There's just something I saw about you…the way you treated your girlfriends….like they're the only person in the world…and it sounds stupid, but the way you'd take their hand and kiss it…there's just something that made me melt…" she paused, "That and the way I feel when we slow dance…" she trailed off, "Why'd you ask me? Just a rebound thing, or what?"

"I've been in love with you on and off for the past ten years," he admitted, and Monica pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "Seriously, I thought you were hot in college, and I had a crush on you when I moved in across the hall from you, and then I just swallowed my feelings because of Ross, and then we became friends, so…" he paused, "I just never thought you'd think of me like that, or feel anything for me."

Monica just looked at him, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's all okay now," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. He placed light kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, then worked his way back to her mouth, this time kissing her harder. "I love you," he murmured."

They continued swaying to kiss softly, still swaying to the music.

~*~

"Ross!" Rachel yelled, catching up to him, Phoebe and Joey in the hallway. "Please, just give her some privacy!"

"Rach, what is so wrong with this guy that you don't want me to meet him?" Ross opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks.

~*~

Monica and Chandler continue to make out, completely oblivious to the fact that they now had an audience.

"Chandler!" Ross yelled, getting his voice back, scaring both Monica and Chandler, causing Monica to bite his tongue.

"Ow!" he yelped, taking a step back.

"Sorry," Monica looked at him, then back to Ross. "Hey…what's up?" she asked nervously.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, coming toward Chandler. 

Chandler moved so that Monica was in front of him. "Look, Ross-"

"There's rules, you know!!!"

"Yeah, but-"

"What'd I ever do to you?"

"Ross! Just listen to me!"

"NO! **You** listen to **me!"**

"Ross, I love her!" Chandler yelled, taking everyone in the room by surprise, Monica only because she'd hardly ever heard him raise his voice, not because of what he said. "I love her so damn much that I don't think anything you have to say to me right now would matter!!!" Ross just stood there, stunned. "I love her," Chandler added, softer.

"I…" Ross began, "I don't know what to say…"

"Congratulations?" Joey suggested quietly.

"Yeah," Ross smiled, "Congratulations." He moved to hug them.

"So," Chandler joked, "I guess we never trust Rachel to do anything again."

"She tried to keep us out," Ross said, "we wouldn't listen." 

"Hey, lets go and leave them alone," Phoebe said, winking at Monica. "See? Told you pigs fly," she smiled at Monica as they walked out the door.

"That actually was relatively painless," Chandler smiled at Monica.

"Yeah," she agreed, looking up at him.

"So…" Chandler said, "How 'bout one more dance and then getting to the second part of your plan?" Monica nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be you wish, I'll be your fantasy," Chandler whispered in Monica's ear, kissing her gently before continuing, "I'll be you hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need," he kissed her again, this time looking into her eyes afterward, "I love you more with every breath, truly madly, deeply do."

Monica grinned, standing on her toes so she could kiss him deeply. "I love you, Chandler," she whispered, "and I always will."

"I love you too, Mon," Chandler whispered back to her, "I truly, madly, deeply, do."

~~~~The~~~~

~~~~End~~~~

And that's it!! I'm thinking about doing an epilogue...tell me if you think I should, I'm pretty sure that I will. Oh yeah, the lyrics Chandler were whispering were from "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. I wasn't gonna use them, but as I was thinking about it the song came on the radio and I haven't heard that song in about forever, so I took it as a sign and used 'em. Please review, I seriously live off reviews, thanx!!!!!


	9. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

Yay! An epilogue!!! I've had this idea for how to end this since I started the series. Okay, this takes place in the future, about ten years later, I guess. CnM have been married for eight years and have a daughter, Morgan, who's seven, and a son, Matt, who's two. And no, I'm not being cliché by naming him Matt, there's an actual reason behind it that I'll explain later. Kay? Kay. Oh yeah, there's a little bit of strong language, but I don't wanna change the rating for like two words, and I think you can all handle it, LOL. And please review, thanks ;)

Chandler ran into the hospital waiting room and immediately spotted Monica, who was holding Matt.

"Daddy!" Matt smiled when he saw Chandler.

"Hey buddy," he kissed his forehead before looking up at Monica, "Is she okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, they said it's just a hairline fracture and she'll have to have a cast for six weeks. I guess she fell off the monkey bars at recess," Monica paused and smiled at Chandler, "she's fine, but she wants her daddy."

"Okay," he turned to walk away, "Mon?" he turned back around, "Can we talk later? We never got to talk."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about, Chandler," Monica sighed.

"You never let me explain…"

"Maybe there was nothing to be explained," Monica said coldly.

"And maybe things aren't always what they look like," he answered.

"Fine," Monica caved. "Come home with us, we can talk later."

"Thanks, Mon," he smiled, walking toward Morgan's room.

~*~Flashback-a few months earlier~*~

"Sorry, I know how much you hate coming to these things," Chandler leaned toward Monica. They were at his office party. "I hate it, too."

Monica shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Well, I have to go talk to Doug. If you don't want to submit yourself to that, I think I saw Michelle walk that way," he pointed.

"Thanks," Monica laughed.

"No problem," Chandler sighed, "Wish me luck," he kissed her cheek before walking away.

Monica walked in the direction Chandler had pointed, and sure enough, there was Michelle. Michelle's husband, Dean, worked with Chandler and their daughter was friends with Morgan.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw Monica. "These things are torture, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Monica agreed.

"I don't see the point, no one likes coming."

"I haven't seen the point and I've come with Chandler for the past ten years," she paused, "Actually a few times before that, I think."

"What do you mean? How'd you come with him before you were together."

"Oh, we were friends for years before we ever got together."

"Oh, that explains how you can trust him so much."

"What?" Monica looked at her, confused.

"Well, yeah. You'd have to trust your husband who has a secretary who looks like **that**."

"Like what?"

"Lauren. You haven't met her?" Michelle looked at Monica, "Dean said something about her a couple weeks ago, I guess they just hired her, and **wow**. She is something! She's 25 and gorgeous…"

Monica stopped listening, wondering why Chandler hadn't mentioned anything to her about it. "Hey, um, sorry, but I need to go find Chandler," Monica excused herself. She saw Doug and walked over to him, but Chandler wasn't with him.

"Hey, do you know where Chandler is?"

"Yeah, he went into his office about ten seconds ago."

"Thanks," she smiled at him before going over to Chandler's office. She opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw. Chandler kissing who she could only presume was Lauren. Monica turned around and ran out.

Holding back tears, Monica pushed the down arrow on the elevator. She wiped her eyes, wondering what was taking the elevator so long. "Come on," she whispered.

"Wait, Mon," Chandler ran out after her.

"Leave me alone, Chandler," Monica didn't turn around, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Monica, it's not what it looks like! Let me explain…"

"Explain **what**, Chandler? Explain how big of a fool I've been for trusting you?" She turned to face him.

"Mon," he pleaded as the elevator door opened, "Just…don't go, Mon, let me explain."

Monica stepped onto the elevator, turning to face him before the doors closed. "Fuck you."

~*~Back to present~*~

Daddy!" Morgan smiled when Chandler walked into the room.

"Hi, baby," he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he sat down next to her.

She nodded, "Yeah. And I'm sorry, I knew we weren't s'possed to be sitting on top of the monkey bars, but we did anyways, and then Jesse fell and pulled me down, too."

"It's okay, I'm not mad," he smiled at her, looking down at the bright pink cast on her arm, "As long as you're all right."

Morgan nodded and Chandler pulled her into a hug. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna come home tonight?"

Chandler looked down at her, "Yeah, honey, I am."

"Good," she smiled, "I miss you."

~*~

By the time they got home, both kids were asleep. Chandler took Morgan to get her ready for bed while Monica took Matt.

Chandler lay Morgan down on her bad, taking her shoes off before pulling her blankets up around her. "Is it morning yet?" she asked, waking up.

"No, it's still night, go back to sleep," Chandler whispered.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her hand.

"Pinky promise," he smiled, shaking her pinky before kissing her. "'Night, Morgan, I love you."

""Night, love you, Daddy."

Chandler turned around to find Monica in the doorway. "I'll be down in a minute, we can talk then," she whispered, then went over to tell Morgan goodnight.

Chandler went into Matt's room to kiss him goodnight. He smiled, seeing the racecar bed they'd put in there a few months earlier. He'd been so excited about getting a 'big boy' bed. Chandler leaned down and kissed Matt's forehead, pulling his blanket back up and around him.

Chandler came downstairs and saw Monica was already there, sitting on the couch.

"You wanna talk?" she asked as he sat down, "Talk."

~*~Flashback-same night as before~*~

"Sorry, I know how much you hat coming to these things," Chandler leaned toward Monica. "I hate it, too."

Monica shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Well, I have to go talk to Doug. If you don't want to submit yourself to that, I think I saw Michelle walk that way," he pointed.

"Thanks," Monica laughed.

"No problem," Chandler sighed, "Wish me luck," he kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Bing!" Doug slapped his butt and Chandler jumped. He'd worked with him for how many years, although now he'd gotten a promotion and was Doug's superior, but he still always jumped when he slapped his butt.

"Hi, Doug," he grimaced.

"So, how's the family? How old are your kids now?"

"Morgan's seven and Matt's two," Chandler answered.

"That's nice. So, enough of the small-talk," he said, "Here's what I've been thinking…" Chandler stopped listening.

"Chandler?" Lauren tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he smiled at Doug, "Yeah?" he turned around to face her.

"Umm, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, can I ask you in your office? It's kinda personal…"

"Are you sure you wanna ask **me**?"

"Yeah," she answered so Chandler reluctantly followed her into his office.

"So, what'd you want to ask me?" Chandler asked after Lauren shut the door. 

She grabbed him and pulled him in toward her, kissing him. Chandler pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I just…I thought you liked me," she looked down.

"Lauren, we **can't** do this."

"Why not?"

Chandler grabbed a picture off of his desk and tossed it to her before walking out the door. Lauren looked down at the picture. It was Chandler with his arms around Monica, with Matt and Morgan sitting in front of them, all four smiling. Lauren just sighed and sat the picture down.

Chandler scanned the room, looking for Monica. "Doug?" he walked up to him, "Have you seen Monica?"

"Yeah, she just ran out of here. She looked pretty upset."

It took a second for it to click for Chandler as to why Monica looked upset. "Shit!" he ran after her. "Wait, Mon."

"Leave me alone, Chandler," Monica said, her back to him.

"Mon, it's not what it looks like! Let me explain…"

"Explain **what**, Chandler? Explain how big of a fool I've been for trusting you?" she turned to face him.

"Mon," he pleaded as the elevator door opened, "Just…don't go, Mon, let me explain."

Monica stepped onto the elevator, turning to face him before the doors closed. "Fuck you."

~*~Back to present~*~

Monica looked up at Chandler and could tell he wasn't lying. She buried her head in her hands. The room was dead silent for what seemed like forever.

When Monica looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chandler," she choked out.

"Mon-"

"No, don't say it's not all my fault, it is. I didn't listen to you…and I just saw you in there with Morgan. I didn't realize she'd see it as you leaving us."

"She's seven, how else would she see it."

"They miss you Chandler, I…I miss you."

"**You **kicked **me** out, Mon," he said softly.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. God, I'm sorry," she broke down crying. "And I believe you! I don't think you'd cheat on me…"

Chandler moved over next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay Mon." 

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Chandler," she wiped her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he leaned in to kiss her, the fact that he missed her replaced being mad. He couldn't be mad at her when she was in his arms crying. "And god, I missed you, too."

"So…what are we gonna do?" Monica asked.

"I don't know…"

"Are you staying?"

"Will you let me?"

Monica nodded, "I want you to."

"Okay," he hugged her again.

"It's late, want to just go to bed? We can talk more in the morning…" Monica asked and Chandler nodded, so they walked up to their room, hand-in-hand. They got ready for bed as if nothing had happened in the last couple of months.

Monica got into bed and cuddled up next to Chandler, "I didn't know it was possible to miss someone this much."

"I know," he kissed her hair, "At least you had Matt and Morgan."

"I am sorry, you know."

"I know that, too," he leaned in and they started kissing, but were interrupter when Matt started crying. Chandler sat up, "Is he still having bad dreams?"

"Yeah," Monica nodded.

"I'll go see if he's okay," Chandler got up, coming back with Matt in his arms a few minutes later. He lay back down and put Matt between them.

A few minutes later, Morgan opened the door, "I had a bad dream, can I sleep in here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Monica smiled and she climbed onto the bed, lying between her mom and brother.

Chandler gently rubbed Matt's back for a few minutes, just watching him and Morgan sleep. At first they'd been told they wouldn't be able to have kids, ironic given their original reason for getting together. Morgan had come as a surprise, and they'd given up on having any more kids after her, but five years later came Matt. 

Chandler looked around the room. There were pictures of Morgan and Matt on the walls, along with Ben's high school graduation picture. He just smiled, remembering the day Ben was born, the day that started it all. Or in some way it had been, it'd just taken them a while to actually realize it. He couldn't believe that Ben had graduated that year, it just didn't seem like that long ago.

Chandler continued looking around the room, his eyes landing on a picture on Monica's nightstand. It was an old picture of him and Monica. No matter how mad she had been at him, she'd left the picture there. He'd been afraid that it'd be too hard to go back too the way that things were before if Monica believed him, but now he began to believe otherwise. They were in love.

Despite everything, they still loved each other.

After he was sure that the kids were asleep, Chandler reached his arm around and reached for Monica's hand. "I love you, you know. And I'd never cheat on you."

"I know. And I'm sorry for not trusting you," Monica looked over at him, "I love you."

"I know," he brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. After laying in silence for a few minutes, Chandler grinned, "Hey, you're birthday's in a couple of months, you're gonna be 40…anything you want?"

"Good-night, Chandler," Monica laughed.

"Mon?"

"Yeah?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I love you."

"Ditto."

~~In loving memory of Matt. Though I didn't really know him, he was like a ~~

~~brother to one of`my friends, giving me reason enough to dedicate this in his memory~~

So that's it!!! The end, fin, finito, um, I'm out, but that's it!!! Please review ::gets down on knees and gives sad puppy dog face:: was that too pathetic? LOL, anywayz, please review, I always appreciate it!!!: )


End file.
